Flaming Passion
by Co-lord44
Summary: A one shot that goes with my fan fic on youtube involving Arcanine and Ninetails: (UCEY4nYj 0A9Ztuk8sAlvM9A) I would suggest watching it first before reading this. Sexual content is in here so a word of warning if that's not your thing.


Flaming Passion

Author's notes: Just a one shot between Arcanine and Ninetails from my fan fic on YouTube. Here is the link for it and it is a channel: UCEY4nYj_0A9Ztuk8sAlvM9A

If you can't find that, type in Nicholas Condeni on Youtube.

I will only do these two since these guys are the main characters. When a character is thinking something it will be in italics.

X

It was at the end of the dance. An Arcanine was on his way back to the sleeping areas. Walking by his side was a beautiful Ninetails who was his mate. He still could remember his shock when she told him that she loved him after he had told her. Arcanine had fallen in love with Ninetails right away after seeing her when she was just a Vulpix. He then had to spend the years after that trying to hide his feelings while trying to figure out whether Ninetails loved him as well.

After they confessed to each other, the two spent the following year and a half as if in a dream while watching their other friends with their mates. A couple of months ago they had discussed about having children. But nothing else was said about that. Then for the past week, Arcanine had been trying to bring up the idea to Ninetails about actually matting. But every time, his nerve failed him since he didn't know how his mate would take it.

"_Maybe tonight will be it,_" he thought. Ninetails then looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Arcanine gave her a quick smile.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'm just happy to be with you." He gave her a lick on the head.

"Okay then," said Ninetails. "So are we going to sleep tonight on the mat in Nicholas's or Corinne's room?" Nicholas was the male Trainer of Arcanine and Corinne was Ninetails's Trainer.

"He actually told me that he was going to confess his love to her at the dance. He then said that regardless of what happened, it would be better if we didn't stay in the same room as them."

"Oh I get it," said Ninetails. "If she rejects him, he'll want to be alone. But if it does work, he'll want to be alone to relive that moment. And the same goes for her."

"Exactly. So we'll spend the night in a different room. Here we are." The two fire type Pokémon stopped at a door. It was a room that was next to Nicholas's.

"He told me that we could sleep here."

"Does anyone else use this?" Arcanine paused for a moment before speaking.

"Nobody does."

Ninetails then smiled. They would be alone. It's what she wanted because the female wanted the male to mate with her.

"Then we have it all to ourselves," she whispered. "All alone tonight." Her mate went bright red as he heard these words. Ninetails opened the door by pressing a button on the wall. She then flicked Arcanine's face with her tails and walked in.

"Oh god…" he whispered. Could he do this?

"Arcanine," he heard his mate calling to him from inside the room.

"I'm coming," he said with a deep breath. The male went in and closed the door behind him. He then took a look around. The room was a fairly decent size for two Pokémon. Not as big as Nicholas's or Corinne's, but it would work. A single window at the back of the room was letting in the moonlight. It was shining in the middle which had a huge sleeping mat for two Pokémon. And in the middle was Ninetails. She was on her back with her paws bent and looking at him with a smile.

Arcanine couldn't speak as he took in her beauty which seemed even more intense in the moonlight. And why was she on her back like that? He had only seen her do that once in the past.

"What's wrong?" asked Ninetails with a giggle as she saw the male blush. "Am I so beautiful that you're at a loss for words?" Her mate walked over to her.

"Something like that," said Arcanine. "But I'm also wondering why you're on your back like this. Are you being playful or something?"

Her response was to suddenly rise up and pounce on the bigger fire type. The two landed with him on the bottom and her on the top. Ninetails kissed him with a hunger to it.

"_What's with her?_" Arcanine wondered. "_Not that I don't like this! I-_" His thought got caught off and his eyes widened in surprise. He could feel Ninetails rubbing her lower body against him. She felt the change in his mood and stopped to look at her mate with a lustful smile.

"Ninetails," said Arcanine. "Do you…?" He trailed off.

"Arcanine," said his mate. "I can't hold myself back anymore. The truth is I'm in heat." The male's eyes widened in shock. "And I want to mate with you. I've wanted to for so long."

"Ninetails…"

"I know this is so sudden. But I need this. Do you want it?"

"I do," said Arcanine. "The thing is for the past week I've tried to bring it up with you. But I couldn't find the words. What you've done tonight is enough. I'm ready for this."

"Thank you," whispered Ninetails.

"However, before we do, there's something I need to bring up just really quick," said her mate. "Are you sure you're ready for this? You do realize if we go through this a kid will be produced."

"I am," said his mate. "I'm ready to have a kid of my own. Why do you think I brought up the subject to you before?" Arcanine felt like an idiot now for not realizing her true intentions. "Don't you want to have kids at all?"

"I do," said the male. "That's why I agreed to have six with you. I want to have them with you."

"Alright then," said the female. "Then come over here. We don't want to wreak the area we'll be sleeping on." She got off of him and off the mat with Arcanine following her into a corner of the room. Ninetails stuck her lower end up. The genitals she had emerged from underneath her fur. They only became visible on a Pokémon when matting occurred.

"Like what you see?" Ninetails asked in a lustful voice.

"You have no idea," Arcanine whispered as he took in the beauty they had. His breath hit the female's pussy, causing her to gasp in pleasure.

"You're so sensitive," said the male, and blew some more of his hot breath on the area causing Ninetails to moan.

"Please stop teasing me," Ninetails whispered.

"I'm going to do more than that," said Arcanine as he felt his tool come out from under his fur. He slowly climbed on top of her, but didn't insert himself yet so his mate could get used to the feeling.

"You ready?" he asked after a few seconds.

"Take me Arcanine," Ninetails moaned. The male took a breath and his member went into her pussy.

"AH!" moaned the female.

"I'm… in!" the male moaned. The stayed like that for a second before Arcanine began to thrust forward.

"OH GOD… FUCK!" Ninetails moaned loudly.

"Ugh… this… is fucking… good…" her mate moaned.

"Arcanine! Oh… ah… ugh…" his mate moaned. She felt him begin to go faster and harder.

"OH FUCK! YES! GIVE… IT… TO ME!" Ninetails moaned loudly.

"Ninetails…" Arcanine growled and gave her a playful bite on her neck. "I'm close…"

"Do it…" she moaned. With a final thrust, the male cummed inside her pussy.

"I… want… all… of... it," his mate panted. Arcanine continued to thrust until he was empty. He came out and went off of her.

"That… was amazing," he panted.

"So… were you," Ninetails panted. She suddenly let out a huge yawn. "I'm sorry. But suddenly I feel tired."

"Same here. Let's go to sleep." The two made their way to the mat and lay down.

"I love you," Arcanine whispered.

"I love you to," Ninetails told him. In a little bit both were asleep.

X

The day light was shining down on the two fire types the next morning. It caused Arcanine to stir. He opened his eyes to see Ninetails still asleep with a huge smile on her face. Suddenly she began to stir. Her mate licked her on the head.

"Good morning beautiful," he said. The female opened her eyes and licked him back.

"Morning. Last night with what we did made it perfect."

"I know," said her mate and nibbled on her right ear.

"I wonder how it went with Nicholas and Corinne."

"I guess we'll find out," said Arcanine who got up and stretched. Ninetails did the same thing. "Shall we take a look?"

"Not yet," said his mate. He could see the look she had in her eyes. It was of love and lust. "I don't want to leave this room yet."

"Wait… You mean…?"

"I want you to _fuck _me again."

The male let out an excited growl. "Then go into the corner." The two were there in an instance. Ninetails stuck her end up and Arcanine quickly got on top.

"Ready?"

"Do it." With that, his tool went into her.

"OH!" The male moaned loudly.

"AH!" went the female. Arcanine began to thrust forward.

"Oh… God… Fuck… Ah…" Ninetails moaned.

"It feels… good…" the male moaned as he went harder and faster.

"Arcanine…" his mate moaned. "Fuck… Ah…"

"I'm close… Here it comes…" And with that Arcanine's seed came out and into Ninetails. Like last night, the male continued to thrust until he was dry.

After coming out of his mate and climbing down, the two caught their breath. Ninetails felt the seed in her, working its way up into her; just like last night. Hopefully an egg would soon be produced that would have their first child. It made the female's heart flutter at the thought.

"Shall we go now and check on those two?" asked Arcanine.

"Lead on," said Ninetails. The two then went out of the room tail in tail.

Author's notes: So what did you think of that? It was only supposed to be a one shot, so it wasn't going to be long. In fact this may be shorter than the other two I have. Now you can continue with the chapter on YouTube where this was mentioned.


End file.
